


Purrlin - The meow Catventures. The Dragons Call, Part 1

by Eisbaerfussel



Series: Purrlin - The meow Catventures [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: So, just imagine a Land like Camelot, and everything is more or less the same there, same characters, same relationships, same banter all around the clock.Except all of them are cats ._.Welcome to Catalot! :D





	Purrlin - The meow Catventures. The Dragons Call, Part 1

So, this is my entry for the Canonfest :3 

**Episode:** 1X01 The Dragon's Call  
**Title:** Purrlin - The meow Catventures  
**Author:** eisbaerfussel  
**Pairing/Characters:** Merlin (Purrlin), Gaius  
**Summary:** Imagine a land like Camelot, where everything is like we know it. Except everyone is a cat.  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Warnings:** Silly idea. And cats.  
**Word Count:** Do three pages count? XD  
**A/N:** Thanks so much for doing this fest, I was really looking forward to contribute to it and to see and read all the entries!! :D  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 


End file.
